


Kilgrave's Second Chance

by Leshenka



Series: David Tennant characters stories [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshenka/pseuds/Leshenka
Summary: Jessica's hand clenches around his neck. His body in neat dark purple suit hangs in her tight hold. Betrayal and pain shine in his eyes that are locked on hers. 'Smile' she says and he can nearly hear the sound of his breaking neck when last minute they both get knocked down by a small lady in  a dress. Kilgrave escapes... who is his savior?
Relationships: David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), Zebediah Killgrave/Original Female Character(s)
Series: David Tennant characters stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Kilgrave's POV

She was mine. Finnaly. She would be mine and only and I didn't care how much time it would take for her to understand. We are meant to be together and one day she shall realise. She'll be grateful. She will love me. My sweet sweet Jessica.

'Tell me you love me' I said softly and caressed her cheek, her pale soft skin. 'I love you' she whispered looking in the distance. I grinned widely and leaned in so ready to kiss her and take far, far away from this bloody city. And then... then I felt her small hand wrap around my neck. I gasped for air as she easily lifted me up, now her hand getting steady on my jaw 'Smile' she sent me a small smirk and my heart broke in thousand pieces. This bitch! Many thoughts crossed my mind forming into a big specific feeling - pain. 

I couldn't believe she was ready to kill me and I just felt her tilt my head to the side in order to snap my neck when something hit her and we both landed on the ground. I caughed and crawled away, holding my aching neck and I turned back just for a brief second to see what happened, before I got up and ran away to hide behind the fence. I was certainly not expecting that.

Alice's POV

It seemed like a rather calm night of late June at the docks of New York city. I was sitting on a bench under a lantern watching the boats swaying on the water, safely tied to the shore. I curled up and got back to scribling in my diary, moving some of my long black locks away from my face. And then something disturbed me. I heard voices. I closed my eyes trying to figure out if they are coming from inside my head or if I am not alone in here. 'Tell me you....' it was nearly a whisper blown away by a sudden wind but I followed the sound and witnessed a group of people gathered around a... couple? Was it? Well there was a tall man leaning towards a women but then I noticed she backs away and grabs his throat, lifting him up with one hand. 'Oh' I gasped out covering my mouth as if they could hear me. 'Oi girl, I will not let you end a life like this' I said I ran towards what could be a crime scene if I didn't hurry. I threw myself on her, last minute saving the poor guy from getting his neck snapped by a gifted. 'Bitch, you have no right to decide between life and death. Who the fuck do you think you are?' I huffed and took off my coat which left me only in my blue flowery dress, reaching my knees. She growled angrily, getting up and she clenched her fists. Her face expressed shock but also such hatred and disappointment. 'I will fucking kill you!' she yelled at me and attacked, trying to hit me in the face but I dodged and hit her in the chest which made her stumble. Her eyes flickered with hesitation but she fought back and this went on until something distracted me and it gave her just enough time to punch my head so hard I blacked out and the raven haired woman ran away. 

Kilgrave's POV

I hid just well enough to still be able to watch the action because THAT was increadible. Literally from nowhere this slim beauty in a dress and low heeled shoes jumped out, fighting Jessica Jones herself until they were both covered with blood. She must have had the same exact gift as Jess... Wow. Her moves were increadible and she safed me! From far distance she somehow resembled Jessica but I could tell that her hair were reaching her waist and she was a bit more curvy... which I also liked and her face, now covered with this blood making her look like some sort of a warrior... well... sexy. 

I smirked slightly as she made Jessica and her dumb sister Patsy ran away and I got up from the shadow to take a closer look at her. 'Thank you, gorgeous-' I clapped my hands with a small giggle as I couldn't believe in my luck but then I noticed she was uncontious. I almost felt a sting in my heart as I rested her head on my knees and called someone passing by 'Hey you, call the ambulance. NOW!' I yelled at them and looked down at this beauty. Her lashes were long without a hint of any make up. Her lips were red and plump and her skin was almost as white as snow but not in unhealthy way. No.... she nearly looked like a porceil doll. Flawless. 

'Safe her. Or you'll cut your own veins' I hissed at the team of paramedics and handed the mysterious girl to them. 'I'm coming with you, I need to make sure you'll treat her right. Oh and she's been attacked by a woman called Jessica Jones... you call the police. I have evidence' I ordered to one of the men and rushed into the ambulance with them. 

Jessica shall get into trouble. And this girl here? Well... I'll see...


	2. Chapter 2

Tic toc tic toc I'm late, I'm pretty damn sure I'm late. 

My head hurt quiet a bit and I was blinded by white walls and the morning sun when I opened my eyes. White walls?! I almost screamed as I sat up and looked around. 'It's just a hospital' I huffed and lyed back down, not liking it at all 'I'm late' I whispered and nervously traced my gaze on the ceiling. 'Miss...?' a nurse walked into the room holding some files. Her blonde hair was tied into a neat bun at the bottom of her neck and her grey eyes shined truthfully. She looked a bit tired. 'I see you've woken up' she noticed and I looked at her unsure 'What's your name, darling?' she asked softly and I looked wide eyed at her 'uhm it's Alice' I said frowning slightly 'Alice... Alice Kingsley! No... it's Alice Ruth. That's my name' I stuttered out 'Mhm slight gaps in the memory... that's normal. We'll keep you for an observation. Any next of kin that you wish we contact?' she asked and I suspended my eyes on hers for good five seconds. I'm late... what am I late for? 

'No. There is none' I replied and she looked at me a bit worried 'Do you remember what happened?' she kept asking and I bit my lower lip... 'Not really' I lied and she explained I had been attacked by another woman. She said we were fighting over a boyfriend or something which was a bullshit somebody told her. 'Don't worry. She is in the hands of the police already. You're safe, Alice' I thanked her and she left the room noting something in the files and as soon as she vanished I pulled my hand out of the dripper, blocking the bleeding with a small plaster I took off of my forhead. I wasn't an avarage human. I healed fast. 

I was just about to strip off the hospital gown when I heard the door shut loudly as somebody walked in. Am I imagining things?

Kilgrave's POV 

I was exhausted, physically and mentally and I craved for nothing more but to get some sleep, yet I needed to know who was my savior. Who was this pretty girl of amazing strengh? 

I made my way with her to the hospital and told the nurse to let me know once the beauty wakes up. I gave her my phone number and the address.

But I heard nothing from her for the next three days.

I finnaly lost my patience and drove to the hospital in the early morning on the fourth day after the young girl had safed my bloody life. I found the nurse and she just walked out of one of the rooms. As soon as she saw me she said 'She is awake although she needs rest' I rolled my eyes and shushed her, walking into the room 226 once I sent her away. I shut and locked the door so nobody disturbs us and there she was. She had been standing in front of the mirror, clearly broke out of the dripper judging by a quiet beeping noise coming from the devices near the bed. Oh my. She was beautiful. Big blue eyes which looked like summer cloudless sky. Long silky hair, rather straight but thick and healthy. Those legs, rounded hips and breasts now hidden under this ugly hospial wear. 'Hello' I smiled brightly and approached her. The girl looked slightly confused but she did smile back at me kindly. 'Hello' her voice was calm yet she seemed in rush. She was trying to ran away, wasn't she? Clearly english too. Just like me. Interesting. 'I'm glad you are okay, sir' she said, making me feel a bit.... weird to say the least. None usually wanted me to ''be okay''. 'Well that is thanks to you, my dear. What is your name?' I asked and she looked straight into my eyes with this penetrating gaze of bright eyes. 'Alice Ruth... And I think I'm late' I watched Alice as she found a pile of her items on the chair and put out the last thing I was expecting. An antique looking pocket watch. She checked the time and she seemed a bit not present at the moment. 'Alice?' I gave her a charming smile and it drawned her attention back to me 'I just... I suppose I wanted to thank you' I never ever thanked anybody but well. I owned her that. Even if she seemed a bit crazy but maybe it's because of that punch of Jessica. Oh I would have my revenge on her but not just yet... Now I had to hide and rest. And keep an eye on this bizzare Alice girl. It seemed quiet clear nobody had told her for how long she's been uncountious. 'I shall see you soon, love' I kissed her hand briefly and with a small bow, I left. 'Hey' she called after me and I turned around 'Your name?' she asked me and I chuckled softly noticing slight blush on her cheeks.

'Kilgrave'

I didn't want to stay outside any longer. I wasn't sure how long could they keep Jessica in the arrest and I would not risk meeting her unarmed again. 

'Hey you' I walked up to the same nurse as previously 'You will keep an eye on Alice Ruth and inform me about her every move. I want to know everything. Where she goes, what is she doing, who is she speaking with - everything. You have my phone number. I want pictures as well. Make sure she doesn't notice you'

Alice's POV

This man. Kilgrave. Wow... I certainly did not see his features clearly the previous day. He was tall and handsome. His eyes were reflecting gold and warm brown tones, his slightly crooked nose was giving him this almost royal look. His hair seemed so soft and like they were asking me to touch them. There was a weird threat in the air as his smooth british voice was buzzing but I was very confused and my mind liked to play tricks on me, so it's hard to say. He made my cheeks flush pink and my belly feel light but everything was so overhelming and the minute and I had serious lacks in my memory as well. Of course I remembered saving him and beating this girl up. But there was something before that. 

I changed back to my own underwear and blood stained dress and I quickly looked through the calendar at the back of my diary, hiding my watch into a pocket in my small handbag 'Oh shit' I looked at the date and was pretty damn sure it was the correct one, today's date. 

'I'm late for the funeral' I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Thursday!


	3. Chapter 3

Kilgrave's POV

3:27

'841 Gregory Drive, Brooklyn. She just left the court. She looks upset. Holding some documents. Can't see what it is but judging by her expression at the cementary, she could have been encumbered with debt after that woman's death'

3:30

'Very well. Keep following her. I want to know more' 

I sighed heavily and tossed my phone back on the desk of my office, as I stared at the blinking dot on New York's map on my laptop. 'Oh Alice. Always in trouble, aren't you' I mumbled with a small smirk as the dot shifted to the bus station, circling around it as she waited. I watched her every step and non of it made any sense. She was visiting increadibly random places. Very often going in and out in the same minute. She was only spending 5 hours of night at something that appeared a basement of some sort. Probably a tiny dirty studio flat which she didn't seem to like either. Sometimes the dot would freeze in the middle of a street. At first I was convinced something was wrong with my tracking device she had attatched to her bag until I asked the nurse girl what was going on. Apparantly my little Alice tended to just stop every now and then and stare numbly ahead of her. Did she have problems with herself? 

Well it looked like Jessica's punch in her head made her lose some of the memories but what if it wasn't that. What if her memory was bad in general? If so, why? Oh this name seemed to suit her. Mad Alice. 

Alice's POV

'What do you mean it's been three days?!' I shouted at the nurse that walked in soon after the man I safed, what I thought, the previous night. I nervously turned pages in my calendar and gritted my teeth. 'Calm down, miss. You've been hit in your head very hard. You should be happy you made it without any larger damages. We'd like to keep you for two more days just to make sure you're fine' I frowed and shook my head 'I can't stay here' I stated and watched her hand slowly shift onto a small device. She was about to call help, wasn't she? 'Listen. Let me go and you'll be okay' I said and took a step towards her. Her grey eyes expressed confusion and she did not step back. 'What do you mean?' I took a look at her thin blonde locks and her thin dry lips. She was taller than me and looked like one of those healthy life style fanatics who visit gym every two days and don't eat meat. I could break her in half with one hand. I could feel my brain getting foggy and I blinked a few times. 'Let me go now' I whispered and approached her 'I can't' she said and pressed the red button of the device a split second before I grabbed her head and hit against the wall. 'Bitch' I groaned and checked her pulse quickly. Luckily I didn't kill her but I heard a small alarm and someone running down the hallway. I looked around in a slight panic but I pulled myself together just in time to grab my bag and open the window. I jumped out and ran down the street.

It was raining. Heavy clouds very hanging over the sky. Steets were almost empty. Once I was far enough from the hospital I sat down on the bus stop and leaned my head back on the glass wall covered in adverts. My hair curled up under the influence of the rain and sticked to my sweaty forhead. The air smelled like hot pavement cooled down by the water and distanced note of pastry. I closed my eyes and immidately my thoughts drifted into that bizzare man in very expencive purple suit. His voice, his gaze, the touch of his hand. And then the imagine of him facing death from that gifted woman's hands. Such hatred in her eyes. Were they once together? I suppose you don't just kill you ex for the fact you split up. Not even for cheating. It seems too much. What was he guilty of? He didn't really seem... like a good person. His aura or whatever that was... was dark and mysterious. And it was making me want to think of him a lot. 

I lifted up my tired lids just in time to see the glowing number of the bus approaching. I got in and drove 6 stops to reach the cementary. I needed to see. 

It stopped raining. I walked in my now wet dark blue shoes on low heels down the crooked bricks creating the walk path of the huge grave yard. I knew the way. I organised it myself. The funeral of my mother.

Well. She wasn't really my mother. She kind of hired me when I was 22 as help and was insane enough to ask me to refer to her as a "mother". I was desperate for hiding spot and money. Gwendolyn Black was her name and she always looked like she was old. Didn't change much at all through those 2 years. I worked in her small restaurant as a waitress. She gave me a place to sleep. Just a small studio flat in the basements of the building. She was living on the third floor. Payed me in cash just enough for me to survive. I don't have an id. Or any rights to stay. Any rights at all. According to this world, I don't even exist. So I owned her a lot. 

I stood in front of her grave. Just like ordered. White marble gravestone with her picture that looked like from the previous era even though it was taken just two years prior. I stared at it for a bit trying to figure out how do I feel about her. But there was nothing. I waited for some tears to fall down my face. It was dry. Nothing. Just those big almond eyes of mr Kilgrave which seemed to be penetrating my thoughts and soul. I shook my head and shrugged walking away when the dead silence of the surroundings was broken by loud buzzing and an annoying phone tune. Someone was calling me? Who?

'Hello?' I picked up confused, almost in a half whisper. 

My heart dropped to the ground.

Kilgrave's POV

8:20

'What is she doing?!' I screamed on the phone, circling around the room. 'What do you mean she's packed?' I frowned and massaged my temples with my free hand.

'It looks like she's in a rush, calling a taxi now. Yeah she was there half an hour and left with her bag but it looks like it's stuffed with her clothes or something' the girl replied and I shook my head in disbelieve. 'She's running away' I stated and paused as the girl spoke again

'She.... broke her phone... threw it in the trash' I heard her huff and without any hesitation I ran downstairs to get into my car 'I'll speak to you later' I hung up and took the drivers seat. 

I turned on the app which allowed me to see her location and I pulled away. 

'You can't run away from me, Alice'


	4. Chapter 4

Kilgrave's POV

I dialed number of this dumb little nurse and her scared voice picked up again 'Listen, I need you to give me that taxi's registration number and details, understood?' I hissed and drove fast towards the address of what was Alice's home so far. I just needed to get there as soon as possible but not even 5 minutes passed when the girl told me everything she could about the car that picked my target up. I watched the red dot move on the map on my phone's screen and I sped up to make sure not to lose it. I had to be sure to get her before she disappears. 

I reached the address just when the taxi pulled away and looked at the nurse girl who was still holding the phone in her hand. I opened the window and looked at her 'Go jump of that roof. I don't need you anymore-' I inhaled loudly through my teeth and shook my head. Damn it. I had to be more careful than that now. If Jessica gets released... No, I had to stay in the shadow for now 'No actually, just forget about me.Forget about all of this. Just go home' I sighed and rushed to chase the taxi. 

Alice's POV

Not a single bill payed. She was just drawning in debts putting eveything on my name. Oh she knew she was dying, that bitch! I punched the wall of my room making a hole in it as I stared as at the documents. I was here illegally, they would put me in jail! I rubbed my eyes and felt my heart squeezing. Again. It's time to run again. There was no peaceful place on this planet for me. I just had to keep running. 

I was almost used to it by now. I took my bag, put a few important documents inside, some clothes, a toothbrush and a bit of cash. I put on a black tight dress and black boots, letting my hair hang down my back. My classic move was to change in a random pub at the boarders of the city and continue with catching buses. Cameras would catch me walk in and 'never walk out'. 

And so I asked the driver to drop me by a rusty place called The Running Horse. What an irony. I payed him in cash and walked inside. It looked deserted and I breathed in relief. 'Hi' I greeted the barsmaid who looked insanely bored and I ordered a pint of beer which yes, I did intend to drink. I sat down on a high chair by the bar and sipped hoppy liquid as I opened my diary to write down a few notes.

There was soft music playing in the background and I relaxed a little, leaning my chin on my hand. I traced my gaze down the various bottles of alcohol and I sighed softly. I was tired of this life. I just wanted a place to live and to be left alone. Why did everything had to go wrong? It almost felt as if I were cursed. I took a few bigger sips and looked to the side as I heard someone coming in. Their footsteps were heavy and fast. Three black figures stood by the bar and turned to the girl 'Oh look at that. Is it just you working here tonight, sweetie?' I frowned and watched her frown all scared as she nodded 'Treat her with respect, you bastard' I said without turning my head to look at them. 'Or what?' one of them replied to me and I sighed, rolling my eyes when I noticed they were all wearing black and their faces were covered. 'Or' I started but the two other man got behind the bar forcing the girl to open it. Oh shit a robbery? Really?! 

I clenched my fists and punched him right in his face making him groan in pain. I got up quickly and it turned away their attention from the barsmaid that managed to run through the back door, leaving the till open. 'You'll regret this' The three men approached me, leaving the cash for now as the two of them grabbed my hands pinning them on my back. I gasped and tried to wiggle out when the man I punched started pulling my dress up. I squirmed and squeeked in panic when one of them slightly let go of his hold. It gave me a chance to free one of my hands and I broke out of their hold, completely out of breath. I managed to fight them down until all of them remained uncontious and I panted heavily, pulling my dress back down. There were few scratch marks but I was fine. 'Fuck' I looked around but it looked like there were no cameras which gave me an idea when I spotted the till still hanging open. 'I'll borrow it' I said quietly as I took the man's big black bag and I ran behind the bar to quickly fill it with cash I would surely need. Maybe it was enough to pay the debt, maybe it was just enough to run away. 

'My my. That was beautiful' I froze and a shiver went down my spine when I heard a familiar voice ahead of me. I slowly looked up with my hands still clenched on the dollar notes. 'Mr Kilgrave...?' I said weakly when my eyes met his chocolate brown shining orbs. His left eyebrow was lifted up as he gave me a small smile. 'Good evening, Alice' my belly squeezed and felt hot when he spoke and I just didn't know what to do. Would he call the police? That would be just rude considering the fact I safed his life. What was he doing here anyway? He eyed me up and down and walked up to the counter leaning on it. Oh my. Trouble much?

Kilgrave's POV

I had to remain careful while following the taxi as the place it was going to was absolutelu empty so I needed to keep my distance. I watched the red spot stop at a certain location which wasn't even on the map but to my surprise it was actually some sort of an old cheap pub.

I cringed in disgust and walked in quietly, facing a scene I was not expecting at all. Two undercover men were holding my Alice down while the third one seemed to be about to... ugh... rape her. I gritted my teeth in anger and was just about to deal with them my way but raven haired beauty was sneakier and stronger than they predicted. She took them all down with couple swift movements but then she surprised me yet again with her actions. Oh she was smart.. I liked it. 

'My, my. That was beautiful' I shove my hands into my pockets taking a look at the beaten up pigs and I slowly made my way towards her. She was absolutely stunning. Her long locks of black hair slightly messed, her red lips, soft blush on her pale cheeks. She was perfect, I couldn't take my eyes off her now in a nice simple black dress instead of the hospital rags. She looked much more contious too. Her bight blue eyes were sparking as she stared at me like a deer in the headlights. 'Good evening, Alice' I leaned on the counter and looked at her fists full of money. 'Listen, I safed your freaking life and I don't want to take it back. But I swear if you call the police now, that's it' she hissed at me and I chuckled softly, shaking my head 'Oh darling. That's adorable... I won't tell anybody, relax' I gave her a bright convincing smile and I walked around the bar to approach her 'Come on, let me take a look at you' she did as told and stood in front of me, calmly. 'See, I suppose I can... help you' I said slowly spotting some red marks on her tighs. Disusting pricks dared to touch what was mine. I could make her kill them but I wanted her to rest now. 'What do you mean?' she gulped and slowly put the money back in the till, frowning. 'Kilgrave, I... don't have anything' she said and her chest rose and fell as she sighed heavily, walking up to me 'I need this money. I need to run and hide, you don't know. I... I'm in trouble, okay? Please just let me go, you'll never see me again' she explained and I felt weirdly warm when she stood so close to me, with those big eyes looking up into mine with hope. 'No' I replied and cought her small wrists in the air as she probably was about to hit me but without enough motivation to do it. She didn't want to hurt me... that was new. 

'You are not allowed to hurt me' 

I said just in case and slowly reached to hold her chin gently between my fingers.

'I can offer you a deal...'


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

I stared at him as I felt his warm fingertips clasp on my chin and I glanced down, feeling blood run to my face. 'A deal?' I asked weakly, not pulling away as I felt myself leaning in instead. Oh my... his touch felt good. Even if it was so small and gentle. I liked it, damn it. And he clearly saw that. 

I saw amusement in his eyes at my reaction and he nodded slowly, letting go of my chin. 'You see' he started and took a look at the notes in the till 'I am quiet wealthy to say the least. And you happen to be in... need of-' he smirked and paused giving me hardly visible cheeky look but I did notice it 'Money' he finished his sentense walking around the bar. He approached his shoe to the uncontious man's face and his face twisted with disgust 'You look scared, Alice. You are powerful, clearly, so why are you scared, I wonder' he dragged on and turned to me shoving his hands into his pockets once more 'I can protect you. I can provide you a roof above your head and in exchange' I frowned and shivered expecting the worst. Did he want me to be his fancy prostitute?! Was he completely insane? 'In exchange?' I asked slowly resting my hand on the bag with money, just to be ready to run 'You will tell me everything about you. Every detail of your life. I want to know and perhaps... you could protect me back. As you know there is a particular lady resambling you that I fear' he licked his lips and I felt weirdly helpless 'And what if I refuse your deal?' I said firmly, glaring at him. I didn't like it. I wasn't meant to live with anybody. I didn't want to be his... guard or talk lady or whatever was in his mind. I threw the notes from the till into the bag 'Trust me. You won't refuse it' Kilgrave replied confidently and I shook my head putting the black bag now filled with money on my shoulder 'Trust me, I refuse. I'm sorry to disappoint you' I sighed and walked past him, shaking my head.

'I wanted to do it the nice way, miss Alice Ruth' he said and I ignored it walking out of the pub. I noticed surely his car parked by the road. Fancy, perfectly polished black bmw x3. He was rich. And arrogant, too confident. He couldn't stop someone like me. Or so I thought.

'Alice come here' I heard him say and I couldn't help but do so...

Kilgrave's POV

I clenched my fists as this silly girl just ignored me. Oh she had no clue who I was and what I was capable of. I crossed my arms as I stood next to my car, calling her back. I watched her approach me with a confused expression on her face. Weird... they usually had more of a numb look. Peculiar... 'Put this bag into my trunk' I ordered her and she did so, glancing at me. I saw slight panic in her blue eyes despite darkness outside. 'You'll come with me, darling. Get in' I took the driver's seat and looked at her as she took the one next to me. I smiled softly and I brushed some hair away from her face. 'You are so beautiful' I whispered 'Now, don't look at me like that' I smirked and had to take a deep breath as some nasty thoughts started filling up my mind. Alice looked at me surprised and she seemed out of breath as well. 'Mr Kilgrave' she said quietly this time and looked at me 'Yes, sweetheat?' I asked her carefully 'Mind contol, isn't it?' wow. She was clever, so smart. Not only her body but her mind seemed to be unique and beyond avarage. Not even Jessica understood what was going on this fast. I grinned and shook my head with a small chuckle 'Yes baby. I can make you do whatever I please' I said just to scare her a little and she gulped, looking away. 

I smirked and palmed her knuckles before I pulled off. Finnaly, she would be mine. And she would love it. 

The drive was silent and took about 25 minutes before I parked by my current house. Or rather... a mantion. It was a big 2 floor building with 4 bedrooms, two walk-in wardrobes and 3 large bathrooms along with a huge garden at the back. I wouldn't hide in a rabbit hole after all... in the contrary to this girl here. 'Here we are' I smiled at her but her she didn't seem too excited. 'You live here?' she asked in disbelieve as we left the car and I held her waist leading her inside 'Yes. For now anyway. Come on, Alice... relax. I'll take care of you' I assured her and she smiled weakly which made me somewhat happy. Or at least satisfied. I traced my gaze down her nicely shaped figure as she stepped inside my house and I smirked softly locking the door. 'Welcome home' I purred softly and watched as she took off her shoes slowly, glancing around with her big curious eyes. 'It's beautiful' she huffed and I showed her the way to the main living room. 'Yes indeed. You'll love it, Alice. Do take a seat' I poured us two glasses of very expencive vitage port and I handed one to her 'Cheers' I grinned and she nodded 'Cheers' she replied and we sat down on the coach. It was black leather one, standing in front of a fire place which was warming up the modern interior. I had a separate tv room. 

'So, miss Ruth' I took my black suit jacket off and threw it on the nearest armchair as I made myself comfy next to this beauty. The room was nice and warm and I noticed she seemed to be paralised, still in her torn brown coat 'Let me' I said simple and smoothed my hands down her arm pulling this unnecessary layer off. It exposed more of her skin that shivered visibly and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her huge bright eyes lifted up and looked at mine from under those thick long lashes and I grinned widely. I was so bloody lucky... 

'I safed your life, what do you need me for?' she asked in a shaky weak voice, making me sigh heavily. I looked at her from above my glass and put it down as I glanced into her eyes 'I don't need you' I said coldly just to clear that up 'But I want to know who you are and I shall find out. Also you could come in handy if my precious life is threatened once more' I told her but obviously there was one more very obvious thought in my mind. Her red lips on my body... my hips against hers.... oh she'd be my plaything. But I'll make her want me and if she doesn't? Then she will anyway.

'I'm not telling you a word' she stated and crossed her arms like a child. 'Yeah?' I frowned and smirked darly 'Today it's quiet late. We can start with something simple: how old are you?' she remained silent and I rolled my eyes 'Tell me. Now' I added and watched her close her eyes as she desperately tried to fight my control. unsuccesful. 'I- I'm 24' she sighed and rubbed her eyes 'Kilgrave for gods sake, you are not meant to know anything about me. Know that I'm dangerous and unpredictible and not even your mind control can stop it. Let me go before I hurt you' she pleaded all of a sudden shocking me with her words. My jaw dropped slightly and I noticed she squeezed her small hand on mine with that begging look in her eyes 'My control can stop anything' I said slowly and looked at her small pale hand which carried so much more power than you could think. 'What do you mean you are dangerous?' I asked in disbelieve and her eyes watered 'Please' she whispered and I shook my head 'Absolutely not. You are staying here, my love until you realise telling me will be much less harmful for you' I said firmly even if I didn't really intend to hurt her at all. I was even more intrigued now. Who was she? 

Alice's POV

I let go of his hand and wiped my eyes, standing up with a glass in my hand. I chugged it to calm down as I could feel my brain getting cloudy like during some of my attacks. I heard whispered in my head and I circled around trying to stop it. None was meant to see me like this, I had to be just left alone even if I suffered in loneliness. That's how my life was. Just me and the voices. Constant memory blanks. Constant run. 

His threats didn't impress me at all, I was much larger threat to him than he could predict. 

I breathed deeply as I almost felt the walls of this room tighten around me and I looked at Kilgrave as I collapsed on my knees 'Make it stop' I whispered even if it seemed so far away. I could see complete confusion on his face as he watched me. My eyes couldn't rest in one spot, I knew they were slowly becoming a darker shade of blue than usually. I digged my nails into his coach when I heard hardly a mutter from far away.

'Alice. Calm down' 

Everything went back to normal and I realised I have been sitting on the coach all that time. My forhead felt sweaty and my cheeks were wet. I gasped for air as if I had woken up from a nightmare about drawning and I looked shocked at the purple man 'I don't control it, they messed with my brain' I said quietly and I closed my eyes feeling more tears escape them. I didn't even realise I said anything when I opened them again and I felt Kilgrave's big hands on my wet cheeks 'What was that?' he asked staring at me. 'You made it stop' I realised and my eyes widened. 'You can make it stop' I repeated ignoring his question and I put my hand over his, slowly taking it down to my knees 'I don't know what will happen if you make me speak about my past' I told him and he nodded with a small frown. 

'You will tell me eventually' he said and pulled away, shaking his head. I could tell he was just as much in shock as I was. Just for different reasons. 

'First floor first door to the right. There is your bedroom and a bathroom from now on. Go. I'll speak with you tomorrow, Alice' he said slightly softer than so far and I nodded, making my way just there.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice POV

I walked up the stairs slowly, looking around. I've never seen a house this big and luxurious. I liked the soft grey carpet under my feet as I reached the hallway. It was long and wide, with many doors on both sides. There were paintings on the walls and the light was dimmed, making everything look even more mysterious and grim. First floor, first door to the right. 

I twisted the knob slowly and the lock clicked quietly, as the door opened easily in front of me revealing the most increadible bedroom. I couldn't control a small smile forming on my lips. The bed had pure white bedding, a pile of pillows resting neatly on top. There was a big slide wardrobe which was mainly empty if not a silky cream bathrobe hanging on a lonely hanger. Everything was kept in warm tones of browns and beiges. There was a boquet of roses on a vanity table and I also noticed a door leading to a balcony. I turned around to lock the room once I walked in but surprise, surprise - there was no lock. My happiness dropped slightly at that but I just had to hope he wasn't stupid enough to walk in without asking or even his stupid power won't be able to protect him. 

I opened the balcony door and stepped outside, sighing in relief as cold air of the night caressed my skin. The moon was in waxing phase and I leaned on the fence, glancing up at it. As he mentioned, underneath there was a huge garden which was surely beautifully mantained. Maybe he would let me take a walk there tomorrow... Alice... by tomorrow you need to be gone! I remainded myself and I frowned. I had to leave this house. He was a psycho and it didn't matter how warm and beautiful it was here. He trapped me here against my will. Like in the book I once read... Beauty and the Beast. Yeah, I was Belle of the story. Except I was probably also the monster of it, and there was no man in Kilgrave either. Kilgrave was my Gaston. I chuckled quietly at this silly thought and I shook my head, coming back inside. I took off my black dress and tossed it on the chair before I opened another door that I hoped would lead me to the bathroom, and they did. I bet he had a larger one but this one was also perfect for me. I hated to admit how much I enjoyed the interior after living in my small basement flat and tones of awful places before that. I never felt welcomed anywhere at all. 

I took a long hot shower, using the products that were already in there. I washed my bloody long hair and my whole body, hissing slightly as I found more bruises and scratches after the fight than I originally expected. 'Damn it' I cursed quietly and tried to rinse all of them thoroughly, when one deeper scratch opened and started bleeding. I would need a proper sanitiser for it. The last thing I wanted was an infection. I sighed heavily and got out of the shower. Used a towel to dry my skin and hair and I got that bathrobe that I found before in the wardrobe. I looked around the room but as I expected, there was no sign of any kind of medicine. I had to ask him. Oh my... 

Kilgrave POV

I let the girl go to her bedroom and I finished another glass of port by myself. Then I went back to my car and got the bag with money out and also something I gathered on the way. Her own backpack. I took both of those to my bedroom which was just across from hers. I walked in and took my tie and vest off, undoing couple of top buttons just to be more comfy before I go and shower. I put money in the safe and looked at her backpack curiously. I felt so tempted to just search it inside out. I sat down on a chair and put in on the desk, slowly opening the first small pocket. I slid my hand inside and touched something cold. I grasped on it and pulled out, finding I'm holding an old fashioned pocket watch. It wasn't only old fashioned, it looked like it was at least 100 years old. It must be worth a fortune, did she steal it? I opened it and heard soft ticking. I put my glasses on as I noticed there was an engraving on the side. I tried to read it when I almost jumped as I heard knocking on the door 'Sir?' I couldn't understand who's speaking as I was so focused on the little treasure I found until I realised my servants were gone for now and it was just me and Alice in the house. Shit. 'One second, wait' I growled and quickly tossed her backpack in my wardrobe before I let her come in. A delightful smile spread on my face as I saw her lovely figure stand in front of me in just the bathrobe, with her damp hair framing her beautiful face. I was speechless for a little while 'You look beautiful' I whispered without fully realising it and she seemed quiet shocked. I couldn't let myself melt like this. 'What do you want?' I cleared my throat and snapped back to reality 'I didn't know you wear glasses' she said quietly and her eyes were saying something I wasn't quite capable of reading. Did she like how I looked or what? 'Yeah to read... what is it?' I asked her again, she seemed to be constantly travelling with her head in the clouds. Probably the least down to earth person I knew 'Oh. I got a small wound after the fight' she nibbled her lower lip and lifted up her bathrobe slightly, showing me inside of her tigh that was bruised and bleeding. I boiled with anger at the bastards that did it to her. I had to find them and make them pay properly. 'I was wandering if you have some sort of first aid kit, I don't want it to get infected' she stated simply and I felt the strangest sensation. I wanted to help her. Make her feel better. 'Yes, sure I do' I frowned slightly, not at her but at the weirdest battle going on in my head.

'Come in' I let her inside my bedroom which was another thing I never used to do and I opened a drawer, taking a bottle of sanitiser and a bandage out of there, along with some wipes. 'Take a seat... do you mind if I... help?' I almost gulped at my own sensence and she sat down politely at the edge of my bed 'I'd appriticate it' she replied. I kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes 'I'll need you to part your legs a bit more than that, sweetheart' I smirked but tried to remain calm and respectful for some reason. 'It may sting' I saw her cute cheeks cover with a small blush as she looked away but mumbled a thank you. I poured some of the liquid over her wound, which made her hiss slightly but she was sitting still like a statue. A gorgeous one by the way. I patted her cut skin gently with the wipes, making the string of blood go away and I gently wrapped a bandage around her tigh to make sure it doesn't open again. 'That's much better' she spoke up and I found her smiling at me a little. 'Good' I nodded and ran my fingertips down her leg. I heard her breath hitch in her throat, which made me chuckle and I pulled away, getting back to my usual self, or at least trying to. 'You can thank me for that properly when you feel better' I said and put everything back. Her smile disappeared which made me sad and reliefed at the same time. I couldn't handle people acting human with me. 'Where did you find it?' she rose up her voice for the first time she got into my room and the atmosphere broke like a bubble. 'It's mine' oh bloody watch, I forgot to put it back before I let her in. 'You are mine now, miss Ruth so so is this thing' I said firmly and looked down at her. I saw slight fear in her eyes which broke my heart but I had to have her remember who owns the place. And she did. 'Please. Can I keep it? It's really important' she softened down and I nodded 'Tomorrow you'll tell me all about its importance' I threatened her but let her take it and she left back to her room, I made sure of that, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV 

I breathed shakily once I left his bedroom and I held tightly my watch, going back to the room like he ordered me to. I could still feel his finger tips slide down my legs, his big brown eyes staring right into my soul. I collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling in confusion. I just couldn't get over this man. He was being so... gentle and his eyes were telling me so much more than his voice wanted to. They were screaming, as if he had trapped someone inside his head. Someone really good. But then his tone would be so cold and harmful. 'Kilgrave' I said quietly, tasting his name on my tongue. 'It's not your real name' I said to myself and rolled on my belly as I groaned in frustration in the pillow. 'Mr Hyde' I chuckled. 'You are a mister Hyde and I know there is a Jekyll down there. A brilliant noble man'. I got up and twirled around the room, trying to think. Kilgrave was like a puzzle to solve, but I didn't have time for it, I had to run before they find me!

Oh but I'm so curious! 

I went out on the balcony again. I could jump, it wasn't that far. But I didn't want to, I knew it was his control. 'Bloody hell' I grabbed my pocket watch and watched it swing to the right and left in my hand as it was ticking calmly. For Alice 1807. The only item with my name on it. I felt really tired all of a sudden. This house was so quiet and peaceful. I sighed softly and closed the balcony door again. As quietly as I could, I put a chair in front of the door, so hopefully it wouldn't allow him to get in and I turned out the main lights, leaving just the night stand one. I took off my bathrobe and slit under the blanket. I gasped slightly as how comfortable the bed was and I closed my eyes, drifting off far faster than I originally expected.

Kilgrave POV

I fell asleep early in the morning when the sun started peeking through my windows. And all of it because of her. I put her things away, making sure she wouldn't find them but I didn't continue searching through it. I much preffered finding everything out on my own. I could't stop thinking of Alice, how she was looking at me, how soft was her skin under my touch, how bright blue like summer sky her eyes were. I felt dizzy just at the memory of her suspending her gaze on me. She was drilling right into my mind. Everything seemed wrong with her. The way she was speaking of things, almost as if she was crazy, but it wasn't madness that I saw in her. It was emptiness, and pain and hope. So much hope I could think there is more of it within her than water in her small human body. There was something like my own reflection in her. It was scary, but so intruguing. I couldn't figure her out. And I was good at it. Jessica? Bloody easy. Post family loss drama, shitty life and a bit of power on top. Alice was... different. At first I thought I took her because she reminded me of Jess, with her powers and black hair. But no, it's exactly the opposite. Miss Ruth is so feminine, gentle, scared and I think... sad. A bit childish but so wise, careful and precise in her actions. 24 years old? No way...

It was late noon when I came downstairs, ready for the day even though I didn't sleep well at all. I was wearing dark blue shirt and jeans just to be comfortable at home, yet presentable. I needed to get her some clothes too even if it would be enough for me having her wear bathrobe all the time. I shouted a quick command as I passed through her door 'You can leave the room but not the house, Ruth' and I went downstairs to get some breakfast ready. I didn't feel like getting anyone in to cook for me as I wanted space for just me and Alice so I decided to make some pancakes myself. She had to eat too after all. 

Alice POV

I woke up early in the morning and by the time this idiot let me leave the room I was thirsty and starving which set me up in a bad mood immidately. I put my black dress back on as I didn't have anything else with me and I hid my watch under the mattress so he couldn't get it again. As he passed my door I almost ran out of the room 'Oi' I shouted as I followed him down the stairs in the kitchen 'You can't just lock me up like this, that's not right!' I argued, frowning at him. My hair dryed and formed into a bunch of messy locks. 'Oh shut up' he groaned and I slammed my fist an the table as I couldn't say a word, making a small bump in it. I glared at him and walked around the kitchen while he was doing something. 'I took you. You have no rights or voice in my house' he spoke calmly and my eyes watered at this. What was I, his slave? It didn't seem like it when he told me I was beautiful the night before! I sighed and rubbed my face before I felt helpless enough to calm down. Without even looking at him, I grabbed a mug and set up the coffee machine. I needed some coffeine in my body to think. 'Who said you can have one?' I threw my hands in the air as I looked at him again. I can't speak you bastard! He rose his left eyebrow and smirked sarcastically 'I know. Now be a good girl and I'll let you speak' he passed behind me, squeezing my bum briefly as he did, and I gritted my teeth but didn't react. He was right. There was nothing I could do. I continued making my coffee and looking down or away, I sat down at the table with it. It was pouring outside which was a great weather for escaping but I wasn't allowed to even speak. He could play with me as if I were a doll or a puppet. 

I took a sip of my coffee and clenched my fingers on the mug, trying to focus on its warmth. 

Kilgrave POV

I put a plate of pancakes in front of her once they were ready and some cream with maple syrup. As expected she shook her head. 'You're hungry' I stated and I heard the quietest growl coming from her belly 'Do you want me to order you to eat?' I threatened and she gave up, shaking her head 'Good. Bon appetit then' I leaned on the counter and started eating my portion as I watched her take the fork and eat too. 'I'm going out. While I'm away you'll clean the kitchen. You may speak but not shout, understand?' I told her and she lifted up her gaze 'Why are you doing this?'she asked and I leaned towards her, looking at her from above 'Because I can' I hissed and grabbed her chin between my fingers 'And I can a lot' I let go and watched her eyes darken slightly as she looked at me again. Was it the light, or her power? I'd make her talk later. 'I might be crazy but you are mad' she said before taking a bite of her food and I scoffed 'Aren't we all, sweetheart' I put my plate in the sink and I heard her whisper 'Don't call me that' I chuckled and grabbed my car keys. I shoved my shoes and a jacket on, checking the size of her coat that was hanging in the hallway. 'I'll be back in couple of hours. Behave. You are not allowed to destroy anything or harm yourself, you stay in the house. If I see you touched anything, next time you'll stay in your room, miss' She walked up to me and crossed her arms 'Come back soon' she said which put me off the track 'What?' I gulped and stared at her for a moment 'Please' I nodded slowly and hesitantly squeezed her hand 'I will' I said confused and gave her one last warning look before I left the house, my thoughts tangled in knots as I tried to understand why she said that. 

Alice POV

I watched him get in the car and pull away through the window and I sighed, feeling some tears escaping my eyes. 'Alone in the castle of the beast' I went ahead and looked for something to pin my hair up, ending up finding a small piece of thin rope. I tied my hair into a pony tail and started cleaning after the breakfast slowly, humming something under my breath. This house seemed even bigger now that he left me by myself in here. I was scared they would find me in a place as big as this one. And he was gone so there was none to protect me either. I couldn't stop constantly glancing out of the windows, looking out for him to come back. Being here alone was worse than being here with him. 

Once I were done washing the last dish and wiping all the counters and the table, I felt this part of his power release from my mind. Now I could do whatever I wanted as long as I was staying inside. I went to the living room and started looking through the cupboards and wardrobes, careful so he doesn't notice I touched anything. They were mainly empty, there was some cash here and there, jewels but nothing interesting really, until I found a box. I pulled it out curiosly and lifted the lid up. My heart jumped happily 'Books!' I chuckled and started looking through the titles. It was a mixture of genres and I picked a few. All of them looked dusty so he probably didn't read them very often. I grabbed Emma by Jane Austen, Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban as well as a thick gathering of Grimm's tales. I put the box back and went quickly to my room, hiding them in there and since he was gone, I decided to take a quick shower and curl up on the bed with one of them, hoping he wouldn't notice they were gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kilgrave POV

I got in the car and pulled away, I could see Alice standing in front of the window, watching me go. She was in a constant mood swing. Was she doing it on purpose to annoy and confuse me? None ever asked me to ''come back soon'' that was riddiculous, why would she or anyone care? I had way too many questions. But I also had a plan. First of all, she needed something decent to wear, second of all, I wanted to search her apartment. I knew it would be taken by the governent now as she complained about having debts, thanks to her late mother or whoever that woman was. Maybe I would find some answers there.

I reached a shopping centre. I hated those but it would be easier to get everything in one place, especially that constant rain wouldn't stop. I made sure to be quick, Alice was unpredictable and to be honest for the first time in my life I was worried she would fight my powers. Like Jessica did. She already seemed to be quiet good at fighting them but not good enough. I got her a bunch of underwear, nightgowns and clothes, it seemed like she liked floral patterns... not that I cared, she would wear what I told her to. But they suit her. I threw the bags to my trunk and got in my car again. I sipped my coffee I got on the way out of the mall and then I started driving to her apartment. 

It was a decent bit away from the centre, I got lost at least two times before I found small dodgy street with the basement flats. One of which used to be hers. I asked a random junkie to get the door opened for me as if his life depended on it and after breaking his two fingers he managed to get them opened 'What are you waiting for, go away' I told him and cringed as he passed next to me, mumbling and whining something. 'Let's see this rabbit hole' I said to myself and attempted to switch the lights on. Power was cut, stupid me, of course so I used lighter in my phone. First thing I noticed were endless demands of payment on the floor, most of them unopened. I moved inside, the walls were covered with rosy wallpaper which was teared everywhere. Seriously did she have a cat? It didn't seem like it... I could feel my stomach sunk as I stared at the scratches. Was it.... was it her? She kept saying she was dangerous, maybe she actually meant it. I felt a bit uneasy, but I kept looking. Everything was dusty, there were book laying on the floor and shelfs everywhere. One cought my attention 'LOBOTOMY' the title said, and it was a thick book, I took it off the shelft and to my surprise there was a hole in the wall behind it. There were numerous papers inside, thick files and even more, smaller in size books that were reffering to losing memory and surgeries performed on people. I felt like I was in a bloody horror movie, but I went ahead and took all the papers with me. It was too dark to take a look at them in here so I just came back to my car quickly and put them under the passengers seat. I breathed to calm down, my heart was hummering in my chest which I didn't notice before. I was just sitting inside, looking at her apartment's door when two men approached. They were wearing hooded cloaks so I couldn't see their faces, they looked about the same height. Curiosly enough, they stopped in front of her flat and knocked on the door, shouting something. It looked like the door stood open for them, as I didn't close it properly, leaving in rush. I kept watching. 'You can't hide anymore!' one of them shouted more vividly this time and then he turned around, noticing I was sitting in the car. Well, my bmw didn't exactly blend in the area. I gasped and quickly pulled off, driving away with maximum speed I could reach this fast. I could see them shouting at me and even trying to run. I hoped they wouldn't remember my registration number! 

Alice pov

I heard the door slam open and shut about two or three hours later. I jumped on the bed, breaking out of the story I was reading and I quickly and clumsily hid the books away. 'I'm back!' I breathed in relief but my belly also squeezed in slight fear when I heard his voice. I didn't want to try and tease him or make him angry again so I slowly got off the bed and left the bedroom, heading downstairs. 'Hey' I said quietly as I walked up to him. He was holding shopping bags and he looked kind of weird. 'Are you okay?' I asked suspiciously. 'Did I do something wrong? I swear I didn't touch anything and I cleaned the kitchen like you asked' I explained quickly. He seemed out of breath when he shook his head and handed me the bags 'I'm fine' he growled and went to the kitchen to wash his face. 'You did well' he nodded at me and I held the bags, staring at him. He looked like he ran back home instead of using the car. 'Are you sure you are-' 

'I said I'm fine' he cut me off and I frowned carrying the bags to the bedroom. 'Can I look?' I asked him and he said all of this was for me. I felt weird. None ever got anything for me... 'Thanks' I said quietly and slowly started unwrapping and opening the boxes. I found high heels, bunch of dresses, some night wear and also, which made my cheeks turn red, lots of expencive looking underwear. Well, more like lingerie. I sighed heavily and rubbed my face. Was he expecting me to wear it for him? I couldn't believe he was capable of that. Until now I hoped he was just teasing me, but it looked like he actually intended to do... things. 'Kilgrave we need to talk' I got up and took all my courage I had. He seemed to be calm now and I found him sitting in the kitchen, sipping a glass of wine. I thought it was too early for it but I didn't point it out. 

I sat down across the table from him and looked into his eyes 'Listen, I... first of all I wanted to ask you to... uh... please... please don't hurt me, okay?' I nibbled my lower lip and looked down, feeling horrible to beg him for mercy. 'I don't know you and you don't know me. I just assume you hurt this woman that was trying to kill you and since I safed you I don't want to get to the same point' I knew I wasn't perfectly clear but I didn't know how to put it otherwise. 'Second of all, I will desperately need you to believe me' I stated and looked up again 'There is someone after me, and they want me hurt too. But I'm scared of them much more than you' I said bravely and clenched my fists 'Please let me get away, there is plenty of women out there for you, I can't offer you anything. I don't have anything worth your attention' I did my best to not tear up and I tensed, waiting for his response. 

'There is something you don't understand, Alice' he spoke up, cocking his left eyebrow after a moment of silence 'There is nobody that can't obey me. Not you, not whoever is after you' he loosened up his tie and cleared his throat 'You stay here, that's it. I will... keep you safe, I promise' he clearly didn't like saying this but it seemed genuine. 'I'm the man of my word' he added and got up, walking around the table. He stood behind me and leaned in, I felt his heavy warm hands on my shoulders and he leaned in to my right ear 'And I won't hurt you... unless you ask me to' he whispered in my ear, sending shiver down my spine. I inhaled his scent and turned my head towards him. His lips were an inch away. How was he so... desireable sometimes? I was deffinitely crazy. 'Thank you' I replied and looked up. I could drown in his gaze, his hands slid down my arms almost in an embrace, giving me goosebumps, but it didn't exactly feel bad. I didn't move 'So you believe me... that there is someone looking for me?' I asked as before he seemed more sceptical about it 'Yes' he said simply and pinched my chin lightly, before he moved away leaving me breathless.


	9. Chapter 9

Kilgrave pov

I watched her porcelain skin cover with goosebumps and I smirked slightly. I still felt a bit uneasy about what I've found out but as soon as I saw Alice, I knew I could control her and she would be just fine with me. And yes... I should have believed her from the beggining. I needed to know who was after her to know how to protect myself and her from them. 'Come on, let's see if the stuff I bought for you suits you' I suggested and she just nodded, following me to the living room. I took a seat on the coach, where we first talked the day before. 'Finnaly you can wear something nice... and you were wrong, love. You have plenty to offer' I wasn't sure why I encouraged her like this, but she was beautiful and I wanted her to know that. 'You think so?' she asked as she stood in front of me 'Of course' I replied, adding impatiently 'Pick something and try it on, will you?' I told her and she started taking the clothes out of the bags. I noticed a small smile form on her lips 'You like it?' I asked almost shyly and she glanced at me 'I do... thank you, sir' I sighed a little and even smiled gently 'Kilgrave is fine' I stated and kneeled next to her, helping her to unwrap and untag everything. 

Alice pov

I smiled back at him 'Kilgrave' I nodded and felt my heart hummer in my chest strangely. I felt a bit better now that he believed me I was in danger. Maybe he actually could help me if he wanted to. I wandered what changed his mind but he was being nice to me now for some reason so I didn't want to ask questions. I picked a black lacy set of underwear and a loose blue dress, which looked like something comfy I could wear around the house. 'I'll go and change' I said and got up but then his face expression changed. He was still smiling but almost in a devilish way now. Oh no. 'You will change here' he told me and I couldn't help but obey. The hint of conection with him broke like a bubble 'Why?' I asked him even though I could feel my hands pull the dress down already, I didn't want to strip in front of him like this, I wasn't ready, who did he think he is to just control me like that?! I felt my head spin and I had to shut my eyes in deep embarassment. 'Because I want you to' he replied and sat back down on the coach, watching me. I tried to fight his control desperately when he suddenly got up and shook his head 'Stop, stop now' he said with a heavy sigh and I breathed in relief, opening my watery eyes. Did he change his mind? 'Go change in the bathroom and then we'll talk. It's high time we do' he said in annoyed manner but I quickly listened before he would change his mind again. 'Okay' I confirmed I'd obey even if I didn't have to. I almost ran to the nearest bathroom. Wow this man was really unpredictable. I took the rope of my hair letting them fall on my shoulders and I changed into fresh clothes, it honestly felt so good, but I wouldn't admit that of course. The dress fit me nicely and reached my mid tigh which was a comfortable lengh. It had a boat like neck slightly off the shoulders and was gathered at the waist. I liked it a lot. I glanced at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair a little, before I took a deep breath and left the bathroom, holding my old clothes 'Oh you can get rid of that, you won't need it' he pointed out as soon as he saw me and I just put them on the side for now, without saying anything.

'You look nice' Kilgrave smiled down at me and patted place on the coach next to him.

Kilgrave pov

I watched her sit down next to me with satisfaction. She looked truly stunning and I loved this black curtain of hair framing her face. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I just felt so... bad when she started undressing herself. I never felt that before. It was concerning me. Was I going soft? I wouldn't have anything in my life if I acted like this! Why was this girl messing with me so much? 'First of all I wanted to ask you about the pocket watch I found. Does it really belong to you? Tell me' I controlled her and her head nodded in positive answer 'Why would I lie to you if I know you can make me say anything anyway, just stop it' she ignored my complements and took a devencive yet cooperating position. Good. I scoffed and nodded 'All right. I'm all ears then, where did you get it?' I asked and carefully studied her with my eyes. She seemed flustered, more than before. She mumbled something as a reply. 'What was that, can you speak CLEARLY?' I rose my voice. I hated stuttering people and mumbles. 'I DON'T REMEMBER' she rose her voice up, almost making me jump. I didn't see that coming. 'Alice...' I started with a threat in my voice 'I'm telling the truth!' she tensed like a cat and leaned towards me, looking into my eyes 'I don't remember' she said more quietly, yet convicing me a 100% now. 'Go on' I encouraged her smoothly 'I... I don't remember plenty of things, Kilgrave' she admitted and she cought my attention fully 'The thing with me is that sometimes I have a good day. But then there are bad days...' she probably thought I wouldn't know what she meant but I saw her apartment. Scratched wallpapers with her own nails. Those were her bad days. My stomach squeezed even more, it almost hurt. As if I felt sorry for her. 'I've always had this watch. There is my name on it so it must be mine. But there is also this date... it probably doesn't matter...'

'What's the date, Alice?' I asked immidately '1807' she replied. 'I don't know what possibly does it have to do with me' she shrugged and looked away. There was a moment of silence, which I broke after a while of thinking. 

'I went to your apartment, love' I admitted and she turned the gaze of her large blue eyes towards me. There was pure terror in them. Her lips parted and shut. And parted again as if she couldn't find the right words to describe her feelings about it. I breathed out slowly and moved a bit closer to her. I could smell soft scent of her hair and skin. Her own flowery scent. I liked it. 'I'm not afraid of your bad days, I might even stop them' this wasn't exactly my point originally but she was clearly broken for me entering her privacy like this. 'My life doesn't make any sense' 

Alice pov

I felt tears gathering behind my eyes again for so different reason now. I covered my face with my hands and took a shaky breath. I didn't know what made me open up like this but he already knew too much. And he stopped controlling me, which was good. 'I was looking and searching endlessly. I can't find my birth certificate, all I have with my name on it is the watch. I don't remember a single thing from my childhood, I don't know how I arrived in New York. Sometimes I go crazy and I destroy and I- I kill without realising it. I don't want to hurt you or destroy your house!' I confessed and I curled up, feeling my cheeks getting wet. 'I didn't ask for any of this' I whispered and looked over at him. He seemed shocked but not as much as he could be.

'Alice. I found books about lobotomy in your house. Do you think this is what those people are doing to you?' he asked calmly and there it was again. His big hand on my shoulder, bringing me strange sensation of comfort. 'Maybe' I said and sighed. 'I saw two men breaking inside after I left. I was sitting in my car already when they arrived. Are they the people you are running away from?' he asked me and something clicked in my brain. I couldn't remember until now. I just knew someone was looking. There was always someone looking. 'Yes.... yes! Oh god, they found me!' my eyes went wide and I looked out of the window nervously, expecting to see someone. 

'Alice' he said my name again and his hand moved to mine. I looked down at my lap where he rested his big warm hand above mine, cold and shaky. 'Stay with me, I'll keep you safe. We'll figure it out. I'll make sure they are gone if those are the ones that hurt you. And if not, I'll do it anyway just to be sure' I looked up and felt peaceful. I wasn't sure wether he controlled me again or not but this peace inside seemed genuine. Maybe he was my best option. I opened my hands and held his. It felt so bizzare. Warmth of his skin against mine. I was enjoying it a lot. 

'Okay. We have a deal' I agreed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kilgrave pov

'Yeah?' I almost chocked on my own saliva. I wasn't expecting her to agree and after all she did. Yet I was still too afraid to let her mind think she can just leave anytime. No, I would keep my order. She mustn't leave the house unless with me, when I allow it. I looked at her small cold hands, that were now nearly caressing mine. I felt light headed. Maybe it was the glass of wine I just had to calm down. Mh... no... it was all her. 'What are you doing?' I asked colder than I intended as her fingers played with mine. It made her jump a little and she let go. 'Sorry' she said, seeming confused and she glanced up at me. 'Sorry' I replied mechanicly. I never were sorry, why did I say that? 

'It's okay' she assured me and I felt utter mess forming in my head. I didn't feel it even with Jessica. We stared at each other, I could almost hear my heart pounding through my shirt. Her breath seemed to quicken as well. I wanted this moment to last. I looked at her lips. They looked dry, maybe she was thirsty. Her cheeks were flushed, still wet from her tears. Yet so beautiful. 'Alice' I whispered harshly. 'Kilgrave' she replied weakly and leaned in. 'Come closer' I knew this sentence would control her, but I couldn't resist it. She obeyed and moved to my side on the couch 'Stop me if you want to' I said quietly, mesmerised by her figure and features. I cupped her cheek, my lips met hers. I froze. Would she push me away? She seemed stunned too.

I started kissing her gently, I almost felt drunk or high. I wasn't sure. My mind was clouded, I couldn't think straight. 'Alice' I whispered her name and kissed her yet again, taking her waist to make her sit on my lap. She followed, nearly fainting in my arms. Her body seemed powerless as she kissed me back. She did! Her breath wasn't steady, it was rapid and shaky. She seemed lost yet I was pretty sure she was enjoying it. There was nothing else I wanted more than this. Since I first saw her I wanted her to be mine. And there she was, shifting on my lap to be comfortable as she yearned for another meet of our lips. She clasped her hands behind my neck and I held her waist, caressing it intensively, lustfully. She tasted like heaven. All her frustrations and mystieries fell down like a curtain. She revealed herself to me. She wanted me too. Her long hair covered the sides of our faces as we gasped for a breath just to kiss again. I abandoned her lips and went down her soft neck, licking and sucking on her skin. Leaving marks, and then I heard her lips release the most beautiful sound a man can cause. A long sweet moan. It was like music to my ears. I felt esctatic. She didn't protest, she didn't freeze like a doll. She moaned and moved her hands down my chest. 'Kil' I heard a soft whimper which made me smile. It was a warning though. I breathed deeply and slew down, before I'd undress her. I didn't want to push it. 'Yes' I looked into her eyes. She looked astonished.

'I need a moment' her words hit me like a bucket of cold water. I nodded slowly and she carefully left my lap. Her legs were shaky and she looked at me once more before she rushed upstairs. I frowned, I was shocked to, but why the bloody hell did she run like this? I growled and rubbed my face in frustration. This is exactly why I controlled people. Because I didn't understand them in the slightest. 

Alice pov

I rushed upstairs and once I reached my bedroom, I collapsed on the bed, bursting into tears. I loved the kiss. It made me feel so special! My heart was fluttering and my belly felt so light. I was dizzy, I could still feel his lips on mine. I cried heavily. What if I hurt him? Or they? What if he realises I'm a monster not even his power can stop? I groaned and sobbed into the pillow, clenching my fist on another one, which released some of the feathers from inside. This is exactly why I needed to run. And now it was too late. Was I really developing feelings to a man that basically kidnapped me? My life was a pure fucking mess! I gritted my teeth and lyed on my back, looking at the ceiling while tears ran down my temples. I couldn't forget it. His hot breath, his hands on me, his soft pouty lips. For the first time I noticed some small freckles that were covering his nose and cheeks. He was a handsome man, I could not deny that. His eyes looked like melted milk chocolate. Not like cold bricks. 

I felt hopeless. 

I wasn't meant to fall for anyone.

I was a danger. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kilgrave pov

I got up from the couch, fixed my clothes a little and looked around mindlessly, clearing my throat. All I saw was her, I could still feel her sweet lips on mine, her hips against me, her silky hair falling onto my face. I groaned in frustration and circled around the room, trying to figure out what I want to do. My usual self would follow her into the bedroom and make her finish what we started. Why did it feel so wrong this time? What was so different about her? She wasn't like any woman I've ever met before. I guess it's that... she didn't seem to hate me. 

I sighed again and walked upstairs, stopping in front of her bedroom for a moment. I could hear soft cry coming from the inside. I felt tightening sensation in my chest. Bloody hell. It hurt, I wasn't used to caring for someone. It was also annoying me. I gritted my teeth and last minute gave up the idea on asking her if she's okay. I didn't want any disappointment. I reached my bedroom and shut the door. 

I opened my wardrobe and pulled her bag from it. I still didn't search through it properly. I hesitated but set it on my desk and opened it slowly, as if something was going to jump out of there. I found a notebook, fairy tale book, binoculars and a lighter, along with some black trousers and a top. She really was on a run after all, the objects were really random though. I was sure at this point she must have many problems with herself. Mad Alice.

I opened her notebook and quickly went to the dates of when she safed me, once I realised it's a diary. There was a scketch of my face, a good one by the way and a short gathering of her thoughts about what happened...

I saw him and her. A tall man in a suit and a black haired lady. She was like me, gifted. And she gripped his neck, ready to snap it. I know the motion well but I don't remember why. I don't want to remember that anyway. I had to stop her! It's so unfair. To take people's lives. You can't do that, none should have this power. I remembe jumping off the roof and attacking her but that's really all. The switch changed and you came in. Other Alice. I know it was you, you are with me all the time...

I frowned as she started addressing herself to another 'her' in her writing. Maybe she was bipolar?

He came to visit me in the hospital. Hell, he almost walked in as I was about to take my clothes off! I liked him instantly but something was feeling odd. He was... is... really handsome... Someone any woman would fall far. Kilgrave, he introduced himself but I know it's nowhere near a real name. His gaze was strange when he was thanking me. I'm not sure why, I hope I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he was upset I beated up his ex or whoever she was. 

I scoffed slightly. She was so clever. Nothing would escape her observations. And she liked me... I had to smile a little bit at that... it was... sweet.

Then she started talking about what I already knew - funeral, debts, running away from the law. Her notes finished in that rusty pub I took her from. She was very descriptive but sometimes it seemed like she was losing the track of her thoughts. She mentioned 'Other Alice' couple of times. It was worrying me...

I kept reading basically until I was fainting of exhaustion. I put the book down around midnight and just then went to shower. I was too busy thinking of Alice's notes to actually check on her. I didn't want to face her yet. I fell asleep nearly right away...

The next morning I felt somewhat ready, although I woke up with a weird feeling. I thought it was just my nightmares as usually. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Felt a bit more clear in my head. I did my morning routine, styled my hair, put a set of nice clothes on - red tie with black shirt and trousers. I kept the socks purple of course. Okay. I was ready. I walked out of my bedroom and headed straight to hers. I knocked once, twice. 'Alice? Are you okay?' I frowned as she wouldn't respond and I just opened the door. My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. 'Alice!' I yelled as the bed was empty and I saw the balcony door wide opened, letting cold morning air inside the room. I ran to the barrier and looked down. I spotted a piece of fabric on the bush right under her balcony. Fuck! She ran away! I almost broke my legs, rushing downstairs to search the garden. Maybe she didn't leave long time ago. 'Alice! Come here right now!' I screamed on the top of my lungs, running around like crazy. Come on! I didn't let her go, garden must count as a part of the house right?! I was about to give up and take my car when I noticed something just behind the rose bush. I froze before I walked up to the weird black shape slowly. 'Alice' I huffed and blessed relief fell onto me. There she was, sleeping in the rose bed. Her skin had a few scratches from the thorns but she was breathing steadily, deeply asleep. She was wearing a nightgown in light creme shade which was nearly blending into her skin. Her lips were softly parted. She looked like a painting. 'Alice' I said her name softly once again and slowly lifted her up, holding her tightly against my chest. She whimpered quietly and I smiled softly as I started carrying her back inside my house. She was surprisingly light for someone of so much power. Her hair were so long it seemed they could reach the floor if I were any shorter than what I am. She was like a princess. I nearly giggled at this silly thought, but she was really... magical. 

'Here lovely' I said quietly as I put her down on the couch in the living room. I went to quickly grab some tissues and water so I could wash her small cuts. Again. 

Alice pov

I felt weird pain in my back when I woke up somewhere warm and comfy. I couldn't understand what was wrong at first. I yawned and opened my eyes, rubbing them to get rid of the shadows of my sleep completely. I was expecting to wake up in the bed but instead I realised I'm resting on the coach. I looked down my arms as I felt something sting me and they were covered with tiny traces of blood. 'Ouch' I hissed as I pinched one of the wounds taking out something, that looked like a thorn. 'Good morning' I heard Kilgrave's voice from behind me and I jumped a little. 'Hello' I managed to mumble out and he sat next to me. 'Are you okay, Alice? Did you try to run?' he asked me as he held my arm and started washing small cuts, removing any other pieces from my skin. 'What?' I asked him confused as I couldn't understand what happened until it clicked in my mind. 'Oh... where did you find me?' I looked up into his eyes. He looked kind today. Very much actually, even if his suit reminded me of the devil. Black and red combination. Well he did look good. I wandered if he liked what we did yesterday... 'In the garden. You were dead asleep in my rose bed' I blushed and started remembering bits of my dreams. Yes I did walk down a garden, wishing to gather some flowers. 'I've been sleep walking' I admitted and thanked him quietly for washing my cut. Again. 

'Why would I want to run away, I thought we had a deal?' I noticed and he shrugged putting blood stained napkins away in the bin. 'You are quiet undpredictible, miss Ruth' was his reply and I chuckled a little 'Good point' he chuckled back and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. His smiled was so rare. The genuine one. 'Suits you, you know' I smiled a little as I curled up on the coach and he leaned on the counter 'What?' he asked cocking his left eyebrow as he tends to 'Laughing. And smiling' I said simply and he looked away with a very boyish shy smile again. I adored it. There was a moment of silence in which he started making two cups of coffee and after he was done, he set them on the coffee table in front of me and he sat down beside me once more. 'Thank you' I smiled and took my cup, sipping warm beverage. I was staring at his sharp profile, tracing my gaze down his dark brown hair falling onto his forhead, his slightly crooked nose, his pouty lips. I stopped there, remembering their taste so vividly as if we kissed just a minute ago. My heart started beating faster at the memory. My body wanted so much more from him. It's true I wasn't here by my own will, and yet my mind was twisted enough to not be upset about it anymore. I felt like I've found a shelter. I sighed softly as I was drowning in my own dreamland, when my eyes wandered from his face to the window behind him. 

'Kil' I set the coffee down slowly and felt hot all of a sudden. 'L-look' there was someone staring at us. And I knew his face. 'Kil it's him! One of them' I got up but he was first at the door, shouting. 'Oi come here right now!' I hear Kilgrave growl loudly as we both rushed outside...


	12. Chapter 12

Kilgrave pov

I could feel her gaze on myself and I didn't want to move. It seemed she was enjoying the view so I didn't want to interupt her. I craved to kiss her and have my way with her, of course. I didn't know how much longer I could hold it. She was too much to resist. I could control her any minute but this would break everything we built so far. A seed of trust I planted within her. I knew I could manipulate her into doing things without my power. She was weak in some places and I started discovering them. Dreamwalking, her yellow papers. But then every time I looked into those eyes it was me that felt weak. My knees felt strangely heavy, my... heart seemed to beat faster. I've never felt anything like this before.

When I finnaly lifted up my gaze to meet hers, I found her lips softly parted. She looked so seducing. Her eyes sparkling in thousand shades of blue and green under the sun peeking through the window. I opened my mouth to say something as I watched her dreamy gaze shift quickly. The palette of colours in her sparkling eyes turned nearly matte grey as they widened in terror. My heart sped up but not for any good reason at all. 

I got up and rushed outside. 'Get over here you coward' I growled loudly as I opened the door and stood in the front porch. The bushes rustled and a figure appeared. It was one of the men I saw spying on her apartment for sure. Height was about right and that was deffinitely the same clothes he was wearing back then - dark brown, long trenchcoat. Alice rushed outside, running in front of me before I could stop her. 'Alice get in-' she froze in front of the man. He was also wearing something that looked like a white lab coat underneath. I felt notious at the view. Thought of my own parents crossed my mind. 

Alice pov

Before I realised there I was. Standing in front of the man that has tortured me most of my life. His bright cold eyes were clear as day in my memory now. They visited me in dreams ever so often. He was angry even if a smile was growing on his face as he stared at me. I forgot Kilgrave excisted. 'Miss Ruth, you've been a very bad patient' he spoke with his thick russian accent and I shook in fear 'I- I am so sorry' I cried out and took a step towards him. 'Yes dear, you need to repay for your behaviour' he reached for my hand and I almost took it 'Come with me. It's been a long time' he grasped my wrist and that's when Kil's voice brought me back to reality. 'She's not going anywhere. Come over here, Ruth' his voice was trembling slightly when he called but his power worked smoothly, making me back away to his side. I still couldn't look away from my doctor's eyes. I could hardly remember anything specific, I just knew something dark went on with him involved. Doctor Kamarazov was his name. I remembered flushes... white room, long needles, his grip on my tighs... it was all blurred into one. 'What did you do to me?' I whispered before Kilgrave's arms pulled me away, nearly throwing inside the house 'Don't move' my muscles stopped working as I stayed in front of the window watching the scene. The sky went cloudy and dark as I watched purple man question the russian. 

'What did you do to her, who are you? Tell me, no lies' thick british accent buzzed through the air in a cold manner. I got goosebumps. What was he going to do? 

'All sorts of things' I saw him smirking towards me which made Kil's fists clench. 'She is and always will be mine. Her mind and body belong to me' I really wanted to turn around and run to the bedroom, somewhere out of sight but the control was keeping me in place. I couldn't even look away when Kilgrave with just couple of words made Kamarazow break his head on the stairs after a short questioning. Blood splattered everywhere as we watched. I gagged, feeling wave of sickness but I was forced to stay until the doctor crushed his head into pieces. 

Kilgrave pov

I watched him die slowly on my porch. How dare he coming here trying to take her away. And those things he said he did... Poor girl, she probably didn't even remember what he did to her. This was the only fair solution. I looked at him with disgust and breathed out. His body convulsed as last drops of life spilled out. I needed to get someone to clean this mess. 

I sighed heavily and came in, skipping blood paddles to not ruin my shoes. I walked inside and pulled the curtains down, when I remembered I left Alice hanging on my last order 'You can move, Ruth' I said to her and glanced over. She was shaking slightly, her skin even paler than usually. I studied her face for a minute before I went to the kitchen's sink. I washed my hands, even though I had not touched this bastards at all. I felt filthy just by this unwelcomed guest. 

'Thanks' I heard a soft quiet voice from behind me and I smiled slightly 'Welcome' I nodded at Alice that walked up to me. I didn't like the look on her face whatsoever. She was scared of me. I could sense that. Like everyone else, she was terrified. I gave up on trying once more. 'Go to your room and don't leave until I ask you to' I muttered and looked away, avoiding her gaze...


	13. Chapter 13

Alice pov

I looked at him, trying to reach his gaze but he kept looking away. I felt cold and my belly squeezed painfully as he sent me away like this. I wanted to stay and talk to him but my feet led me to the bedroom he was keeping me in. I couldn't believe in what I just witnessed. I walked over to the balcony and opened the door. I leaned on the barrier and sighed heavily looking down at the garden. Kilgrave... he... he killed this man. For me. I gulped and rubbed my face in frustration. The image of dead body flashed in my mind and I clenched my hands on the cold metal, making small bumps in it unintentionally. I couldn't even remember most of the things he said he's done to me when he got asked. I was a mess. And Kilgrave... I thought he dropped controlling me. 

I frowned and clenched my jaw. I thought we had a deal. He wasn't keeping me safe, he was keeping me in this bloody room. I groaned angrily and felt blood rush in my body. Bastard, who did he think he is. I turned around and stood in front of the closed bedroom door. I couldn't leave for anything. His power was way too strong. I ran my nails down the wooden surface making a few scratches on it. It made me bleed slightly but I couldn't care less. 'Let me out for fuck's sake!' I shouted. No response. I slid down and sat at the botton of the door curled up. I didn't even know if he was around or not but I started speaking, even if only those four walls were listening to me. 'I thought we had a deal... what is it that you want?' I asked pulling some of my hair 'Why do you keep doing this to me?!' I yelled and tried to calm down 'How does that make you better than the corpse on your front yard?' I gritted me teeth and listened, hoping he could hear me. I could swear I heard quiet footsteps. 'I thought you were different' I said quietly and sighed tracing my gaze down the fancy bed and the wallpaper...

Kilgrave pov

I traced around aimlessly. I didn't know what to do with myself. I just made a quick phone call to get someone to clean up this mess. Quickest way was to order a pizza and control the delivery guy to do the dirty work. So I did. He arrived 20 minutes later and I had to nearly run after him when he tried to pull away, after noticing the body. I took his pizza bag inside and made sure he would do as told to clean my porch. I got back inside, throwing pizza boxes on the counter and I went upstairs. I stopped by Alice's door as I heard her speaking. Her words hurt me, I did something for her, she should have been more grateful. 'Shut it, Ruth' I growled and she immidately went quiet. 'We'll see how you talk in a few hours' I smirked ironically and grabbed my reading glasses from my bedroom. 

I went back downstairs, willing to read a book and relax. I deserved it after an intense bloody afternoon. I opened the cupboards with my favorite titles I haven't reached for in a while and my jaw slightly dropped as I noticed few of them were missing. 'Bloody Ruth' I mumbled and picked a book nontheless, trying to enjoy my time. 

It was nearly 7 pm when I thought she learnt her lesson. Whole day with no food should do, right? I got up from the couch and I climbed up the stairs 'Alice' I called her name and opened the door to her bedroom without a pardon, letting her know she can talk again. It was my house after all. She jumped when I came and it was just the right moment to find her reading one of my pieces of literature. 'Got you' I cocked my eyebrows and crossed my arms, leaning on the doorframe. 'You don't know how to knock?' she attempted to sass me, which I greeted with a cold chuckle. 'You are playing with fire, Ruth' I stated 'And you are going to get burnt' I hissed at her and she put the book away, as she got up from the bed. 'Now, just to remind you. You are not allowed to hurt me or yourself. You can not leave the house. But you can move around' I stood in front of her. I forgot how short she was, yet faisty with flames in her eyes. 'I can't believe I kissed those lips' she hissed back at me and I grabbed her jaw, making her look at me, as I leaned in. Her eyes clouded with fear again but I enjoyed it this time 'And you will again if I feel like it. You will do as I please, missy' I told her in a threatening whisper, devouring the view of her juicy lips. I pulled away, pushing her slightly as I let go of her 'You killed a man without single blink. If you think you don't have my respect and full attention, you are wrong' she bursted out, taking me by surprise 'I just thought we... we had something special. But clearly I was mistaken' I frowned and looked down at her 'I don't know what you're talking about' I replied and she scoffed, crossing her arms 'Very well. I will be more clear then. You like me. I can see it. And you want me to kiss you again because I choose to. Not because you told me to' I rose my hand cutting her sentence 'You kissed me because I ordered you to' I informed her and she shook her head, surprising me even more 'You didn't' she stated and I stared at her, speechless. 'W-What do you mean?' I stuttered, hating the nerves she was giving me 'I kissed you because I wanted to. And you are delusional to think otherwise' her tone softened down slightly and I cleared my throat still confused. 'Well, why would you do such a thing then' I asked, my voice far from confident at this point. 

Alice pov

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe he thought he was controlling me in that specific moment, he wasn't! 'I uh... well... you safed my life after all and you... we are very much alike. I think' I added and blushed slightly. What was I supposed to say? That I fancied him? 'Uhm... are you hungry, Alice?' I sighed in relief as he changed the subject akwardly and I nodded slowly. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets nodding towards the door. 'There is pizza downstairs... I'll be in my bedroom if you need me but I'd rather not be disturbed' I nodded again and rushed to the door before he would change his mind again. He was truly bizzare and his mood swings were scaring me. Just because I saw my own reflection within him. We were capable of the craziest things. 'Thank you' I glanced at him one more time and went ahead down the twisted stairs, trying to wrap my mind around everything that's been happening. 


	14. Chapter 14

Alice pov

Kilgrave wouldn't speak to me for the next couple of days. He was leaving early in the morning and coming back late at night. There was always something to eat in the fridge and he would ask me to do some small chores for him but nothing major. The other day I found a box of books by my bedroom door. He knew I stole his pieces yet he decided to share them with me. It was weird way to show kindness but I couldn't not appriciate it. 

Although I was getting lonely and yearned to talk to him. To share more words than yes, no, thanks, good morning and good night. It was becoming clear to me I would have to be the one to try and show some affection. I had to do it in the right way though. Stay out of making him angry or confused. Reason my doing so he doesn't think he's controlling me again. It shocked me how much it disturbed him when I told him our small intimate moment, that unfortunately didn't seem to matter anymore, was act of my own and not of his. 

The perfect sunny morning came and I found enough courage to go ahead and get to him. I woke up early in the morning and put on some clothes he chose for me long time ago. I paired trousers with a nice blouse and I even put some make up on. I was glad to notice I was awake before him - he hadn't picked up his newspaper from the post box yet. I set it on the coffee table and made us some black coffee, when he came in wearing dark purple bathrobe. He eyed me up and down as he spotted my presence in the kitchen and he opened his mouth to say something but I was first 'Good morning, mr I made you a coffee, will you join me?' I asked cheerfully but genuily. 'Morning' he huffed and rose his eyebrows but nodded slowly, his gaze becoming suspicious and careful. 'What's the occasion? I thought I'd given you a day off today' I smiled a little and looked at him, handing him the cup 'Oh nothing... I just thought it's a nice day and it would be a pity to spend it in the house' I shrugged trying to sound casual and not like I was dying to go out. 'All right so you want to go and you think I'd let you?' his voice was colder than I expected but I didn't give up 'No, why would I want to go out there all alone? I was just thinking... maybe you would like to take me somewhere? I-If you don't mind?' 

Kilgrave pov

This was the last thing I expected coming downstairs this morning. Alice was waiting for me with fresh coffee. She even took some effort and made herself up a little, not that she needed it. She was beautiful either way but... all this was peculiar to me. I limited our contact enough to be sure I didn't order her anything by accident and yet... there she was. She wouldn't stop surprising me. I listened carefully to what she had to say and tried my best to cover how happy it made me. Wow, she actually wanted to spend some time with me? My chest almost hurt as I tried not to grin. It potentially still could be a trap but I had a feeling it wasn't... I had to be sure though 'Alice tell me honestly, are you trying to escape or cheat in any other way?' I asked, hoping deeply she was true. 'No. I swear' was her reply and I let myself smile. Her cheeks flushed slightly. I missed talking to her... 'I suppose I wouldn't mind that at all. How does lunch and poker club in the evening sound to you?' I asked as I took a sip of coffee. 'Sounds perfect' she said and before I knew it, she hugged me tightly, almost spilling black liquid on the floor 'Oi watch it' I groaned but chuckled as I patted her back with my empty hand. She did mumble an apology but her eyes, now in the brightest shade of blue, were sparkling happily. Tightening sensation in my chest deepened, I never felt it before. I didn't realise, didn't even want to, how much I liked this little crazy lady. 'I see you are very much ready to go. We can go as soon as I am ready, okay?' I asked her, not really knowing why and she nodded excitedly. She was so adorable. Maybe she didn't hate me as I thought she did. That was so new. 

I put on one of my purple shirts and paired it with black suit jacket and a matching tie. I combed my hair and used some perfume I liked to wear on special occassions. My, I think last time I used it was with Jessica for one of our dinners. I couldn't think of her now. She broke my heart and the woman I would spend my time with today was way more special. It was blowing my mind she suggested that herself and especially how it made me feel when I saw her so jolly! I grinned at my own reflection almost not recognising myself in it. I felt like my life was slowly taking another turn than what I've originally planned...

'Are you ready, love?' I asked as I grabbed my car keys and my wallet. It had some cash in it. Today we would be incognito. So she feels comfortable. It looked like she washed our empty cups and in less than a second I had her by my side 'More than ever' she spoke and I smiled at her, holding the door kindly 'Alice, you may leave my premises' I was about to order her to not leave me but I bit my tongue on time. She deserved some freedom I guess. I would keep my watch...

Alice pov

The drive was so pleasurable! Kil put some rock music on, which I wouldn't have expected at all! The sun was shining and he... he looked and smelled so so good. I couldn't stop smiling, glancing at him and out of the window alternatively. 'I didn't know you had such a good taste in music' I chirped as he parked the car some place I've never been to before. 'You don't know many things about me' he admitted with a smile. His usual sarcasm and cold gaze were gone. 'I also have increadible taste in food which you are about to find out' he added as he led me down the alley. We turned inside a park and we took a walk until we reached a small cafe in the very middle of it. 'Oh my. Now I really feel like we're having a date and I was the one to ask you out' I joked and giggled. 'Perhaps' he commented and we grabbed a table outside. Kilgrave waved at the waiter and he brought us the menus. 'Possibly the best brunch place I know' he spoke up and smiled again. It was working flattering with his handsome features, much more than the usual, threatening frown. It was deffinitely a brilliant idea to ask him out. 'Deffinitely the most beautiful place I have seen in a while. Not counting your house of course' I replied kindly as my gaze landed on the list of dishes 'Well thank you' he looked down too but I did notice small shy smile forming on his lips again. He enjoyed it! 'What do you reccomend then?' I asked him curiously 'I usually go for full english' I thought about it and hummed 'Very british of you. I don't remember if I ever tried that. But avocado on toast with smoked salmon sounds more appealing to me' I admitted and he nodded 'Much more lady-like too, I like it' he complemented my choice and as soon as the waiter came over he ordered 'Also two lattes and two freshly squeezed orange juice... please' my jaw slightly dropped at how politely he was acting. Who would've thought? 'What?' Kil asked me as the waiter left and he cought me staring 'Nothing' I shrugged 'Come on' he encouraged 'I am just looking at you' I said and he cocked his eyebrow 'You know, so is this woman' he pointed to the left side and I noticed a pretty blonde staring at him. 'Oh' I slightly boiled inside for some reason. 'Oh?' he asked, slowly beggining to smirk 'Jealous?' he asked me and I stuttered with a frown 'A little' I admitted, not really sure why. He laughed and I gritted my teeth 'Yes. Yes I'm jealous' I highlighted and he leaned in 'Well, will this help?' I felt his lips brush over my cheek and his big hand hold mine over the table. It cought me off guard and I almost yelped but it also felt good. The woman looked away immidately 'I suppose that helped' I said stunned and looked into his chocolate eyes, refusing to look away. I hardly noticed when the waiter brought our drinks and food. That certainly was going better than I originally expected...

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter every week!


End file.
